Garfield Diet
by JesslynKR
Summary: Garfield disuruh diet. Bagaimana jadinya? First fic di fandom Garfield, bad summary.


Garfield Diet?

Summary : Garfield disuruh diet. Bagaimana reaksinya? My 1st fanfic di fandom Garfield. Untuk Hari Kucing Internasional.

Warning : Gaje, Garfield yang ( benar-benar ) IC ( kayaknya ), chara abuse ( bisa jadi ). Kayaknya berdasarkan Film. Rate T

Disclaimer : Garfield punya Jim Davis, iya kan?

Pagi ini Garfield bangun dan seperti biasanya, dia memulai hari bukan dengan berolahraga, melainkan dengan minum kopi. Beruntungnya, hari ini bukan hari senin. Yap, hari SENIN! Kenapa?

*insert iklan bis-piip-at disini*

Semua juga tahu kali kalau Garfield benci hari senin...

"Oooohhh Jon... kenapa kau hanya memberi sedikit makanan? Kau tahu kan kalau aku butuh banyak makanan... lasagna yang enak, susu, kopi~ oooohhh... kurasa aku mulai lapar lagi..." keluh Garfield saat melihat wadah makanannya yang tidak terisi banyak makanan. Tapi tentu saja Jon Arbuckle tidak akan mendengar suaranya, iya kan?

"Garfield? Ohh.. astaga..." keluh Jon saat melihat Garfield yang bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil menonton TV. "Kau butuh diet sobat. Kau lihat dirimu, gendut dan berlemak. Kau bisa obesitas kawan."

"Oh Jon kau tentu tahu kalau aku selamanya membenci diet... aku lebih suka duduk dengan tenang ditemani secangkir kopi, lasagna, dan donat. Dan jangan pernah ada kismis dan bayam, juga tak ada laba-laba yang boleh lewat. Terakhir, aku benci hari senin."

Sumpah Gar, itu menolak diet atau pidato?

Gar? Kedengarannya seperti togar?

*Author ditimpuk massa*

"Nanti siang kau akan kubawa ke dokter hewan. Kau ini kalah dengan Odie, lihat saja dia. Jam segini dia diluar, tidak bermalas-malasan." Jon melihat ke arah Odie yang sibuk mengejar ekornya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau kejar-kejaran dengan kantung angin. Dia kan lebih suka mengejar ekornya itu sampai pusing. Uaaahhhh~ rasanya aku lapar. Boleh aku nambah lasagna?"

*hening seketika*

Terdengar suara pintu rumah diketuk. Rupanya Liz, wanita cantik jelita dan cerdas itu yang berkunjung.

"Hai Jon." Sapa wanita cantik itu *author : makasiiiihhh* sambil tersenyum.

"Oh hai Liz!" sapa Jon dengan wajah malu-malu tapi emang malu-maluin.

"Ehm aku mau mengajakmu makan siang. Apa kau punya waktu luang?"

"Jon! Pergilah makan siang dengannya sehingga aku tidak jadi ke dokter hewan yang bau dan mengerikan! Serta timbangan yang dingin! Dan jika kau pulang aku mau 2 porsi besar lasagna!" teriak Garfield.

"Oh tidak bisa~" kata Jon kepada Liz dengan gaya seperti salah satu pelawak di Indonesia yang sangat terkenal. Tak usah saya sebutkan namanya, mengingat situs ini bukan untuk RPF, iya kan?

Koreksi, Jon tidak bilang kalimat yang terakhir. Maksudku, nadanya bukan seperti itu. Tentu anda paham maksud saya. Tidak mungkin Jon kenal dengan pelawak itu. Kecuali kalau dia pernah nonton Ov-piiiiipp-.

"Oh maaf Liz, tapi hari ini aku mau membawa Garfield ke dokter. Aku rasa dia butuh diet. Coba saja lihat, mana ada kucing segendut dia? Dan mana ada kucing yang makan lasagna dan donat serta minum kopi? Dimana-mana kan kucing makan ikan asin dan makanan kucing yang kalengan." Garfield melirik sinis Jon, wajahnya menunjukkan gue-bukan-kucing-sembarangan-yang-Cuma-makan-ikan-asin-dan-makanan-kalengan. "Dan, aku juga akan memeriksakan kesehatan Odie."

"Kurasa itu ide bagus." Kata Liz. "Aku mau ikut."

"Kau mau ikut? Baiklah, setelah ke dokter hewan kita baru makan siang." Dan Jon pun membawa Garfield dan Liz membawa Odie. Dan menaruh keduanya di jok belakang. Tak lupa kaca jendela dikunci supaya keduanya tidak bisa kabur seperti kejadian dimana Garfield membuka jendela dan membuang seluruh baju Jon ke jalanan ( ingat? ).

"JON! HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU DUDUK DI TIMBANGAN HEWAN YANG MENGERIKAN ITU!"

Mobil pun meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Jon.

"JON, KAU TAU?! AKU LEBIH SUKA KAU BERDUA DENGAN LIZ SAJA DAN AKU BERSAMA SI JELEK ODIE INI DI RUMAH!"

Mobil sudah meninggalkan rumah sejauh 5 kilometer.

"JON, AKU SANGAT INGIN LASAGNA!"

Mobil sudah berjalan melintasi jalanan kota.

"JOOOOOOONNNNN MENGAPA MUKAMU JELEK SEKALIIIIIIII?!"

Dan para pembaca pun matanya mulai pusing membaca sejumlah kalimat yang dicapslock ini. Bahkan author pun mulai migrain. Saya selaku penulis tidak bertanggung jawab, oke?

Dan tibalah mereka di salah satu tempat praktek dokter hewan terseram ( yakali -_- ) di tempat itu. Eh maaf, maksudnya yang terkenal.

Dan Garfield pun diperiksa dan ditimbang berat badannya. Butuh usaha besar untuk menimbang kucing gendut itu, karena yah, dia memang gendut. Lalu Jon dipanggil oleh dokter yang memeriksa Garfield itu.

"Saya rasa Garfield memang butuh diet. "

"Iya, aku tahu itu dokter. Tapi dia susah sekali disuruh diet."

"Kau harus mencobanya. Atau dia bisa mati kegemukan!"

"APA?!" teriak Jon.

"Oh maaf, sepertinya saya salah baca naskah. Intinya, dia harus diet. Kucing tidak sepantasnya terlalu gendut. Lagipula, dia pasti kesulitan bergerak."

"Kau memang harus diet Garfield." Kata Jon saat mereka pulang dan memutuskan untuk makan siang.

"Kau tidak kubelikan lasagna. Aku hanya memberimu sedikit makanan yang tidak akan membuatmu gemuk." Kata Jon santai saat pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka, termasuk pesanan Garfield yang porsinya memang sedikit.

"Astaga Jon, makanan macam apa ini?" tanya Garfield. "Kau tega sekali hanya memberiku sedikit makanan!" lalu Garfield menghabiskan makanan itu. "Aku mau nambah. Hei, mau keman – ooo owww!" Garfield terkejut karena Jon membawanya pulang.

"Ayo sobat, kau harus berolahraga!"

Dan 1 minggu dilalui Garfield dengan makanan sedikit, olahraga, makanan sedikit, olahraga, dan yah hanya hal-hal itu. Dan saat Garfield ditimbang lagi...

Berat badannya sudah menurun secara signifikan ( apa banget nih bahasanya?! ). Tentu saja Jon yang senang. Kebayang kan, susahnya menurunkan berat badan si bola bulu yang suka mengeluh ini.

Beda dengan Garfield yang mukanya sengsara lahir batin *pembaca : eaaaa!*. dia tampak tersiksa dengan dinginnya timbangan, tempat praktek dokter yang suram, makanan yang sedikit, olahraga yang menyiksa, dan dia merasa butuh lasagna.

"Tega sekali kau Jon. Kau tahu aku mau lasagna! Tapi kau sudah tidak memberikannya padaku! Lihat saja, semua ini ada balasannya hei! Dan kau akan kutuntut! AKU BISA MEMBAWAMU KE PENGADILAN HAK ASASI KUCING!"

"Baiklah Garfield, periksa selesai, mari kita makan siang!" ajak Jon riang tanpa menyadari kalau Garfield dari tadi berpidato.

Seketika Garfield terdiam.

"TIDAK JADI!"

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Sebuah restoran kecil yang sesuai dengan kantong Jon. Maksudnya, tipis. Udah frontal saja. Kere alias pas-pasan.

"Aku jadi kepingin lasagna." Dan seketika Jon lupa kalau Garfield sedang diet. Dia memesan 2 porsi lasagna yang diiringi tatapan heran pelayan ( iya lah, mana ada kucing makan lasagna -_- ). Dan setelah masakannya datang, Garfield tanpa ragu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke mangkuk dan memakannya hingga habis tak bersisa ( sepertinya saya ingat adegan ini... ). Bahkan Jon tak keberatan Garfield menambah makanannya.

Dan Jon menyadari bahwa besoknya, berat badan Garfield sudah bertambah. Salahnya sendiri sampai lupa kalau Garfield sedang diet. Dia mungkin suatu saat harus berjuang lagi untuk menurunkan berat badan Garfield.

Mari kita beri puk-puk untuk Jon.

The End?

Nah, ini 1st fic saya di fandom Garfield. Maaf kalau jelek dan ancur. Saya agak kaku sama Garfield sih, tapi pengen nyobain. Ambu, hutangku lunas ya! *ngacir*

Then, RnR?


End file.
